


Drunk Off the Night

by roostercaws



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, roland isn't an alcoholic but mordecai sure the hell is even if he isnt showing it here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roostercaws/pseuds/roostercaws
Summary: “So? We all fall in love with people that aren’t right for us, Ro. You just wait for it to go away, and you move on. It’s simple. You ain’t gotta drink yourself to death over it. Jesus Christ. I thought you’d be better at this shit than me.” he huffed out, squaring his shoulders and letting his arms rest across his own legs once again. “Somebody you’re into that ain’t good for you? They’re not worth that.”





	Drunk Off the Night

Mordecai usually spent the night on his own.

 

It wasn’t something new, and it wasn’t something strange. He didn’t have a problem with it. Hell, he actually  _ preferred _ it. It was ten times better than having to put up with other people all the damn time. The only times he  _ allowed _ other people into his space at night was when he had no other choice.   
  
_ This _ was one of those instances where being alone wasn’t exactly ideal. There had been more bandits around lately, and they seemed to have some kind of personal vendetta against vault hunters. He couldn’t imagine why. It wasn’t like they  _ killed them mercilessly  _ all the damn time. Nope. That  _ totally _ wasn’t a thing that happened. They were nice people; he was being honest! They just killed if other people got in their way!   
  
The situation had ended up with Roland and him, alone in the Happy Pig Motel. The place was dingy and horrifying, just like it always was. They tried to tidy up a bit to make it easier to stay in for the night, but… Well, it was hard to get that much blood off the walls.   
  
He would have been drinking away the memory of it if Roland hadn’t beaten him to it.

 

His eyes drifted from where he was sitting on the floor over to Roland, who was taking a deep drink from a bottle of amber liquid. It wasn’t even the good stuff. Of course, Mordecai couldn’t judge him. He wasn’t really picky, either, but… Well, he thought Roland was more  _ refined _ than him.   
  
As the larger male lowered the bottle and let out a sigh, Mordecai scrunched his nose. This didn’t feel right. Something about the unhappy expression on Roland’s face, one that he’d worn on his own so many times before, just didn’t settle right in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Hey, amigo, you might want to slow down.” he vocalized, fixing him with a blank stare.    
  
Roland just blinked at him, then took another drink.   
  
Okay. This  _ definitely  _ wasn’t right, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. While he normally made himself out to be a complete dick, he wasn’t  _ actually _ uninterested in the problems that his friends had. He just wasn’t that great at showing concern, and he wasn’t that great at providing comfort. It was usually better to leave that to other people.   
  
Right now, though, there was no one else around.   
  
“Alright. I think you’ve had enough.”   
  
He pushed himself to the side, using his hand to snatch the bottle from Roland’s hands quickly. It was weird that it was even possible; Roland’s reflexes weren’t even good enough to try to defy him right now. His frown deepened.   
  
“Seriously, man, what has gotten into you?” he grumbled, moving to shove the bottle into his backpack before his drunken friend could try to steal it away again.   
  
He was surprised, once again, by Roland’s stiff silence. He was staring right at him when he turned to look at him again, and he narrowed his eyes at him in retaliation. Roland just… let his shoulders droop slightly, seeming to give in almost immediately.  _ Fucking weird. _   
  
“I… don’t know.” he replied, voice thick and slurred.    
  
Mordecai’s frown turned into an all-out scowl.   
  
“You have to have something better to say than  _ that  _ in reply to you getting shit-faced right in front of me.”   
  
He almost felt bad for the way Roland flinched. Almost.   
  
“Really. You know you can talk to me about… whatever. Look, I know I’m not the  _ ideal _ person to talk to, but… I’m here, and I’m your friend, too.”    
  
That made Roland perk up again. He was quiet for a second, seemingly searching for words.   
  
“I… I think I might be in love with someone that’s… not good for me.” he mumbled. His voice was so quiet that it almost seemed like he was trying to convey the confession as a deep, dark secret. It would have been laughable, in any other situation, but Mordecai found himself unable to do anything but wait patiently for him to say more. “They’re… They’re the opposite of what I need. They’re brash and rude and… and… Not… Not like me.”   
  
He seemed finished after only giving away that tiny bit of information. Mordecai still looked unimpressed.   
  
“So? We all fall in love with people that aren’t right for us, Ro. You just wait for it to go away, and you move on. It’s simple. You ain’t gotta drink yourself to death over it. Jesus Christ. I thought you’d be better at this shit than me.” he huffed out, squaring his shoulders and letting his arms rest across his own legs once again. “Somebody you’re into that ain’t good for you? They’re not worth that.”   
  
Roland stared at him unseeingly for a few seconds. He then sat up a little bit straighter, swallowing thickly.    
  
“But… What if they are worth that? What if they’re worth your life? What then?”   
  
Mordecai paused momentarily. Drunk people weren’t usually this capable of complex thought; it threw him for a loop for a second before he recovered enough to reply.

 

“They aren’t. I can guarantee you that.”

 

“But-”   
  
“Trust me. They aren’t”   
  
Roland stared at him for a few seconds more. It was starting to get unnerving, honestly.   
  
“Okay… I… Okay.” he murmured. He still sounded unsure, but, hell, this was the best that Mordecai could do right now. 

 

“Great. Now, go to sleep, asshole. We’re gonna need to move on tomorrow, and I don’t want to have to drag your sorry ass around because you didn’t sleep right and got a hangover.”   
  
Mordecai patted lightly at the place next to him in a vague gesture to show Roland that he was allowing him to lay next to him while he slept. For safety, of course. He could awaken him easily if anything happened and he was too drunk to notice it himself. Roland seemed to take it the absolute wrong way, pulling himself over and leaning his head on Mordecai’s shoulder immediately. He stiffened, but… Ugh. The guy was  _ drunk. _ He couldn’t exactly blame him for being touchy right now.   
  
He huffed slightly, but bore it.    
  
It seemed that Roland’s drunken ass had one more curve-ball to throw him, though.    
  
“Love you.” he mumbled into his shoulder, promptly passing out.   
  
Mordecai stiffened immediately.

 

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome!!! got a prompt for "what you said while you were drunk" with roland as the drunk one from TheEntireStateOfKentucky so,, heRE WE GO


End file.
